A controlled, randomized trial comparing immunotherapy to chemotherapy in stage I and stage II malignant melanoma has been initiated. A total of l8l patients have entered the trial, which is closed to further accrual of patients. Preliminary evaluation of data has demonstrated no significant effect of adjuvant therapies on clinical course.